703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Resurgence
| returnees = Thatsmyidol (12, 30) Eddie786™ (20, 30) XxXMidget In A BikiniXxX (20) | video = | bluray = Resurgblu.png | previousseason = Survivor: Chile | nextseason = Survivor: Canada }} Survivor: Resurgence is the eighth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Often regarded as the original "Battle of the Flops", Resurgence was the first all-returnee season on 703, allowing past players who deserved another shot at trying to win. It is best remembered for the dominance of a specific tribe pre-merge, and of a specific player all game, who controlled the game by winning challenges, making bonds and dictating a majority alliance, eliminating players who tried to go against him. It also is remembered for the comical failure of the Qin tribe. 39 Days, 21 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Returning Players': 21 former castaways from the past 7 seasons will return to get another shot at being the Sole Survivor. * One World: The two tribes will share one camp. *'Tribe Switch': The teams were switched at 18 & then again at 12. * Hidden Immunity Idol: There will be a Hidden Immunity Idol put in play at the the respective team camps and one hidden for the merge tribe. *'Late Merge': The merge finally came at 9 this season, instead of 10 or 12 like in seasons' past. Main Moderators Changes Confessional Chat: Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals & votes. Castaways } |rowspan="9" |rowspan="12" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |9 |- | | TheGirlSamuels "Lindsay" | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |7 |- | | Wesolini "Wesley" | |3rd Voted Out Day 7 |8 |- | | xCoggeshall "Xavier" | | |4th Voted Out Day 9 |5 |- | | TJRandjr "TJ" | | |5th Voted Out Day 11 |5 |- | | Motherhen "Shannon" | | |6th Voted Out Day 13 |8 |- | | Spuertvliovvoerr "Reid" | | |7th Voted Out Day 13 |4 |- | | TDBus "Tom" | | |8th Voted Out Day 16 |4 |- | | Fakeboy823 "Jaylen" | | |9th Voted Out Day 19 |8 |- | | Eddie786™ "Eddie" | | | |10th Voted Out Day 23 |2 |- | | TheAspie "Noah" | | | |11th Voted Out Day 26 1st Jury Member |6 |- | | DanRainDelay "Dan" | | | |12th Voted Out Day 26 2nd Jury Member |7 |- | | Survivorfan13 "Max" | | | |rowspan="9" |13th Voted Out Day 29 3rd Jury Member |12 |- | | GoldAce153 "Gavin" | | | |14th Voted Out Day 31 4th Jury Member |12 |- | | B7yc3 "Bryce" | | | |15th Voted Out Day 33 5th Jury Member |9 |- | | XxXMidget In A BikiniXxX "Emma" | | | |16th Voted Out Day 35 6th Jury Member |4 |- | | Norbert Nicolas "Norbert" | | | |17th Voted Out Day 36 7th Jury Member |5 |- | | Inked95 "Sean" | | | |18th Voted Out Day 37 8th Jury Member |3 |- | | JdBass "Jordan" | | | |19th Voted Out Day 38 9th Jury Member |6 |- | | SonOfMyRightHand "Ian" | | | |Runner Up |4 |- | | thatsmyidol "Perry" | | | |Sole Survivor |2 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | |- | | align="left" |Norbert | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | - | - | | - | | | | | |colspan="2" | | |- | | align="left" |Emma | - | - | - | | | | - | - | | - | | - | | | | |colspan="3" | | |- | | align="left" |Bryce | | | | - | - | - | | | - | | - | | | | |colspan="4" | | |- | | align="left" |Gavin | - | - | - | | | | - | - | | | - | | | |colspan="5" | | |- | | align="left" |Max | | | | - | - | - | | | - | | - | | |colspan="6" | | |- | | align="left" |Dan | | | | - | - | - | | | - | | - | |colspan="7" | | |- | | align="left" |Noah | | | | - | - | - | | | - | - | |colspan="8" | | |- | | align="left" |Eddie | | | | - | - | - | | | - | |colspan="11" |- | | align="left" |Jaylen | - | - | - | | | | - | - | | colspan="12" |- | | align="left" |Tom | - | - | - | - | - | - | | |colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |Reid | - | - | - | - | - | - | |colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Shannon | | | | | | |colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |TJ | | | | | |colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Xavier | | | | |colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Wesley | | | |colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |Lindsay | | |colspan="19" |- | | align="left" |Andreas | |colspan="20" |} Trivia Blu-Ray Cover Links Resurgence Forums Category:Survivor